


Wait Until We Kiss

by idoesntshine



Series: WAIT for Hueningkai ships [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, short but sweet, this is yet another fic excused for me to write my love for hueningkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: This is probably one of the biggest problems he had ever encounter. Yeonjun who was standing in the shopping mall isle, whisper an ever so softly “fuck” as his eyes scans the whole rack of different varieties of foods. He didn't expect things to go like this. Specially in the fun monday afternoon where no other people are around.Beomgyu came beside him looking at what he's focused on before staring back at him “Yeonjun, this isn't an exam to contemplate about.”“I know its just,” Sweat drips, gulps, “I dont know if Kai will like either soft tofu or crunchy tofu.”Or In which Yeonjun battles between his unknown magnet feelings towards his sweet younger member.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: WAIT for Hueningkai ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914862
Kudos: 63





	Wait Until We Kiss

This is probably one of the biggest problems he had ever encounter. Yeonjun who was standing in the shopping mall isle, whisper an ever so softly “fuck” as his eyes scans the whole rack of different varieties of foods. He didn't expect things to go like this. Specially in the fun monday afternoon where no other people are around.

  
Beomgyu came beside him looking at what he's focused on before staring back at him “Yeonjun, this isn't an exam to contemplate about.”

  
“I know its just,” Sweat drips, gulps, “I dont know if Kai will like either soft tofu or crunchy tofu.” he said, taking two packs in his hand and looking at the nutrition facts label.

  
“Kai is not a baby— well he act like he is but I dont think he'd be much choosy about this than I do, you know?”

  
“Gyu, you dont understand. Last time I cooked Kai his favorite shrimp tempura I forgot to peel them, p e e l them gyu! And Kai even said 'its fine' with that little smile but I know I fuckin failed.” he said and sighs. Kai just dont tell the truth about anything he cooks for him its always 'its good hyung' or 'its delicious hyung!' but fuck, Yeonjun knows some of them taste bland as shit, some even fell on the floor and picked up before 10 seconds—

“Just cook both then, gosh hyung you'll go old already stressing about this.”

“Fuck off— Didn't I told you to pick some drinks?!”

“Hehe sorry I'll go.”

Okay so Yeonjun bought two tofus, one soft and one crunchy. He goes onto the kitchen after he got home and cooked em, he even cooked soup and fried rice in case Soobin and Taehyun gets home early from gym. Damn, being the eldest is lowkey hard but he just really loves taking care of his little bros... specially...

  
“Yeonjunnie hyung~” arms draping over to hug his waist, yeonjun blushes as his spatula freezes over mixing the fried rice. Kai a.k.a the babiest, his youngest friend is already home and had smell his delicious food. “What are you cooking?”

  
“U-uh...” He stuttered. Gotta keep calm even if Kai is too close, his arms even hugging him. Fuck, what is calm? Kai lays his chin on his shoulder, his tall height having the advantage to do so.

  
“Ooh! Fried rice and tofu?”

  
“Yep, so if you want to eat just sit on the table and wait for the others.” he told him, actually just needing a breath like he went from sweating because of the heat to sweating because Kai is too close to him.

  
“No.” God, Kai is so annoying. Yeonjun loves it.

  
He still needs to breathe, deciding he should make Kai atleast remove his wrapped arms around him,“Would you want to try taste the fried rice for me?” he asks. He hears Kai let out an adorable chuckle, finally retracts his arms around him but to only have held his shoulder and turn him embarrassingly in front, face to face. Yeonjun blushes “Kai what the—”

  
In one swift movement the spatula was taken away from his hands, Kai cages him lock in his place, one hand on his side, the drizzling of soon to be burnt-fried rice behind him. Kai leans in close and Yeonjun almost closes his eyes, only to see that Kai had scooped some of the rice, “JJunie hyung say aaah~” he blinks his eyes, what is this torture? He opens his mouth, eyes at how Kai's glints with amusement. This is embarrassing— 

  
He finally chomps down the food and Kai finally puling away as he taste the remaining from the spatula, if Yeonjun still wasn't in a dizzy space he would've gone to stop Kai because that's kind of indirect kissing but Kai beams and exclaims, “It taste good!” Damn Yeonjun couldn't believe he let this happened.

  
At first Yeonjun didn't really noticed it. The usual practice and stuff, he would always go a bit late after their break, still wanting on more music to play and practice. The others would go out and buy the food while Yeonjun remains in the practice room, he really wanna perfect this solo move he have in drama.

  
Reflecting his moves on the mirror went smoothly and flawless, its incredible and yes, Yeonjun sounds narcissistic but its only because he know its from his very hard work. And it was going well, nothing can stop him when suddenly the younger who appear like a mushroom from in the middle of the chairs (wearing a black coat inside the air-conditioned room) sprung up “Hyung, stop dancing, lets sleep.” Kai asks while yawning.

  
“You just had a nap for the whole 30 minutes while i'm practising and you still wanna sleep more?”

  
“With you this time, of course.” Yeonjun panics, he gasps and his mouth is open. This is a trick question— Of course it'll be, this is hueningkai speaking.

  
There are several things to happen if they sleep right now.

1\. It'll make them both seem like they just ordered the others to buy the food for them while they sleep and the cause of this will be they have to pay the others for the said food.

2\. Kai is actually annoyed because of the loud music and hadn't sleep (he looked like he really had a nap though)

3\. —

  
Nevermind Yeonjun cant decide anyways besides if its Kai asking him, how could he say no? “Fine, but its not because i'm whipped for you alright?” Yeonjun says making excuses, he looks away and blushes “I just think I need a break.”

  
“Good!” Kai said with both thumbs up.

  
Yeonjun turns off the music and the light, he removed his jacket, leaving him with only wearing his white plain shirt and he walks towards Kai who have his legs sstretched out and sitting up like a penguin reaching for its feet, he looked up at him with a bright smile before patting the empty space beside him and so he lays down and turn on to his side, he and Kai face to face.

  
“This feels familiar,” Yeonjun whispers, he reached his hand to brush Kai's bangs away from his eyes, sparkly eyes meeting his.

  
“Does it?” Kai asks back, suddenly moves to hold the hand that's touching his hair and grip on it lightly. Yeonjun stopped his movement and wait what's Kai is doing.

  
Kai laces their hands together and interlocks it, if only the room wasn't dim maybe Yeonjun would see the pink paint on his checks and damn so does his.

  
“This is gay,” Kai chuckles, how dare he? Yeonjun thought, to laugh at this moment where his heart seems like its on fire burning.

  
But two can play on this game, Yeonjun leans a bit closer now, gazing soft eyes to the other, “You know what will make it gayer?”

  
“W-what?” 

Yeonjun didn't let his slightly shaky hands or the sweat thats start to accumulate in his forehead to stop this opportunity, finally pulling Kai's soft, gentle hands close to lips and pressing a light kiss, only to have the whole practice room light and have the other members staring at them.

Who would've thought that incident would open doors between them? Suddenly, having Kai's arms wrapped around his waist whenever he's cooking or sleeping beside each other every practice would be usual? And sometimes they will leave each other kisses on the cheeks— But What really make Yeonjun crazy mad is that Kai would always do shit like this.

  
“Yeonjun!” 

  
“What?”

  
“What's that on your ear?”

  
“Huh?” Kai would lean in a bit close, pretends to look for something that's close on Yeonjun's skin. The lavender cologne that Kai had use is too strong now, Yeonjun's back pressed on the wall too—

  
And Kai would perfectly tilt his head lightly just to match Yeonjun and if only he would lean in a bit more, they could, they probably would....

  
“Oh! It's just a watermelon seed,” Kai pulls away, “Hehe bye!”

  
Right, Kai been doing this shit for many times now. Sometimes it became too much that Yeonjun grown tired of it. There were several scenarios too and at first Yeonjun was kind of impressed how the other would plan it. Sometimes its when Kai was trying to reach something from his back onto the cabinet, getting close yet again then backs away and or in times where Kai will help with his mi rophone strap before they perform and something would stuck between them and all he have to do is reach and wrap his arms around Kai's neck to arrange the string that connected from his mic from his sleeves.

  
Damn, Kai Kamal Huening is a coward. So when Yeonjun finally had enough, he decides he won't let the younger get away again.

  
Since Yeonjun really is mad about it, he decides to steal one of Kai's molang again. Specifically the honey bee molang one that is Kai's recent favorite so sleep beside with. He had taken it after they got home and Kai was in the shower. It wouldn't take Kai long to guess who have taken it. Its either him or Beomgyu as usual anyways.

  
When the door finally opened and Yeonjun took one last glance on the plushie on top of his cabinet, Kai instantly entered his room and eyes already searching for something “Huh, need something?”

  
“Hyung where did you hide it?”

  
“I'm not hiding anything.”

  
“You're grinning!”

  
“N-no!” But of course Yeonjun is already grinning and puffing his cheeks, trying to stop himself from smiling from how adorable Kai is.

  
Kai laughs, “Hyung if you dont give back my mollangie,” his smile drops and turns into a smirk, “I'll kiss you.” God it almost worked at first, Yeonjun is ready to throw everything away and give in, grab the molang plushie on top of his blankets but no— He's not a coward like him, he wants the kiss.

  
Yeonjun huffs walking closer to Kai who backs away, when Kai's back hit the cabinet, Yeonjun darts to his eyes “Then why dont you?” He see Kai gulping and eyes shake and to be honest Yeonjun acts tough too but damn, he feels like he's giving in.

  
And so when Kai really remained silent, Yeonjun thought fuck it, he grabs Kai's collar and tug it down lightly. Kai's leans in and finally, their lips met and they kiss. Soft and Gentle and sweet, the cherry lip balm they used earlier.

  
He feels Kai wrap his arms around his waist again just like he always do and Yeonjun smiles into the kiss, finally pulling away “You have no idea how much i've been waiting for this.”

  
“You do?”

  
“You always back away!”

  
“Because I dont know if you want me to..”

  
“Damn Huening Kai,” Yeonjun cups Kai's jaw and touch his cheeks, staring at Kai's mesmerising eyes, not gonna let this boy back away anymore “The amount of time I try to make everything perfect for you.” Kai lets out a giggle before finally leaning again to give him another kiss, the molang plushie forgotten as they both fall asleep hugging each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my drafts for over a month and originally this was supposed to be only 400 words. Anyways its rushed, wrote in a whim and chaos! Hope you liked it 😘


End file.
